Love Is The End
by Doyle0915
Summary: Song fanfiction for Doctor Who.  The Doctor questions his love for Amy.


Love Is the End

By Doyle0915

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and its characters, nor do I own Love is the End by Keane

* * *

The Doctor couldn't sleep. He knew deep down that it wouldn't matter even if he could.

He would only think of her.

The girl he could never have, Amy.

He sat in the console room, on the floor. Just leaning against the main console, eyes closed.

But no matter how much he tried he couldn't keep his mind of off of her. Amelia Pond, his Amy.

No matter what he did, they always left him in the end.

_Now is the time of our comfort and plenty  
These are the days we've been working for  
Nothing can touch us, and nothing can hurt us  
And nothing goes wrong anymore_

Amy woke with a start, heart beating fast, while Rory beside her snoozed on.

It was that dream again. She wasn't sure if it was her or longing. She didn't feel tired anymore.

She got up, slowly making sure not to wake him, and made her way towards the console room.

The one room that made her happy, the place where she could always find him, but tonight was different. As if the room was colder, the lights low, casting shadows on the walls.

She didn't see the Doctor at first. His back was towards her. His body curled his legs up against his chest and his head in his arms.

She didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say.

From the bits that she could see, he was shaking.

His body rocking slowly between shuddered sobs.

"Doctor?" Amy said softly.

When he didn't respond, Amy sat down next to him.

"I, um" Amy stopped. He had looked up at her.

His face showed his age, and sadness. Eyes puffy and hair ruffled from the way he was sitting.

He had been crying.

Amy was shocked. Her Raggedy Doctor was sitting alone in the middle of the night crying.

The Doctor sniffled he didn't want to show weakness in front of her, he needed to be strong, at least for her. He missed her. Missed the feeling he got when she was in the room, the sound of her laugh when he said something silly. Yet he knew it would eventually fade, and he would only remember that.

_Singing a song with your feet on the dashboard  
The cigarette streaming into the night  
These are the things that I want to remember  
I want to remember you by_

"Why are you crying?" Amy asked in a softer tone, head resting on his shoulder.

She didn't expect him to answer. Deep down she already would know the answer.

He sighed, pulling himself up. Leaving her there on the floor. She looked up at him confusion on her face.

"Oh Amy..." He sighed again. He wiped his eye. There were so many things he wanted to tell her.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, he wanted to tell her to leave Rory and stay with him forever, but she could never be with him forever.

_It won't come again  
Cos love is the end  
Oh no, my friend  
Love is the end_

"Amy…I think you should leave." He hated the way it came out, the way that she looked at him. Shocked by his words.

He felt numb, like his hearts had shattered. He turned his back to her.

Amy stood up, suddenly angry. "Why, why should I leave?" She yelled at him.

His mind had been made up. He walked over to the console, flipping switches and turning nobs, the TARDIS grinding as it traveled, finally bumping to a halt.

He didn't want to look at her. To see her face, now streaked with tears, and face scowled in anger.

"I want you to go home now" he whispered, his back still towards her.

He had to do this for her,. And for Rory.

_I took off my clothes and I ran to the ocean  
Looking for somewhere to start a-new  
And when I was drowning in that holy water  
All I could think of was you_

He opened the doors of the TARDIS, cold wind gusting in causing his hair to blow.

This wasn't the way he wanted it to end.

Ending in anger and regret, but he need to, needed to move on.

Move on without her.

He turned towards her, but not to her face. Ashamed of what would come next.

"Bye, Amy..."he said.

He was in Amy's small little village. The same cobblestone and paved streets that he ran with her on, when they saved the world.

The memories flooded back, so he kept moving on.

He walked. The cold air stung his cheeks, tears freely falling.

Night was falling but he didn't really feel it though. He felt totally numb.

Rain had begun to fall. With no shelter in sight, he soon became soaked.

He was alone again.

_Woah, my friend  
Love is the end  
So let's not pretend  
Cos love is the end_

Amy was left there in silence. Trying to understand what had just happened.

The Doctor wanted her to leave, but why.

She just stood there, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again.

The TARDIS, made a soft chiming noise, as if she was disappointed in what he had done too.

Amy ran to the coat room as fast as her legs would carry her. She needed to find him.

So she ran to the door wind and rain whipping up her hair.

Amy pulled on the hood and ventured out into the storm.

Out on the street, the Doctor whipped his hand through is now soaked hair.

"What have I done" he sighed sadly sitting on a little bench the street lamp casting an eerie look into the gloom.

His thoughts kept returning to Amy.

He wanted her to be happy, to be safe. His life was always full of danger and running.

Life was endless for him, but for Amy there was only this one, and he couldn't lose her too.

So many people, so many friends.

People he loved and cared about they all left and ended up being left in the end.

He was so angry at himself. How could he do this, do this to her. The one he loved.

The Doctor wanted to scream, he wanted to curse the night, but couldn't say the words.

_Take it back, don't let it die  
Or rage against the fallen night  
Cos I still do, depend on you  
Don't say those words, you wrung me through_

_Woah, oh oh  
Love is the end  
So let's not pretend  
Cos love is the end_

Amy found him, sitting on a bench, drenched head to toe by the now pouring rain.

She didn't care anymore about the rain, or what he had said.

He was her friend, her best friend in the world, and nothing was going to ruin that.

"Doctor, come home." she said tears rolling mixing in with her wet hair.

"Don't do this to me again. I can't have you leaving me. I need you. I love you." she said in a stronger voice now.

She wanted to pick him up and hug him, but it was the look on his face that made her sad.

His eyes were so cold and full of sadness.

So Amy did the only thing she knew that she could.

Kneeling down onto the wet sidewalk, she leaned in and kissed him.

He looked up at her, a smile slowly spreading across his features.

Light returning to his eyes.

He suddenly pulled Amy into a giant hug, whispering in her ear "I love you too Amy."

_So I tread the only road  
The only road I know  
Nowhere to go, but home  
Nowhere to go  
Maybe our time is up  
But still you can't abandon  
But all the principles of love_

"Let's go home Amy." he smiled, "its freezing out here".

She just could do nothing but laugh.

Amy had her Doctor back.

Her friend and someone she truly loved.

That morning Amy rose to find the Doctor, sitting quietly by the console thinking.

Soon by his side, she could do nothing but lean there too, thoughts going back to the night before.

"Why did you want me to leave?" she whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

The Doctor understood why she wanted to know, but he just knew that he would have to tell her in the end.

"Oh Amy..."He sighed. "Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid to lose you. So many things can happen that I can't change. Look at me Amy. You could never truly stay, you will grow old and leave in the end."

She was shocked by his words but smiled

"Doctor… "Her soft Scottish accent coming out, reminding him of her as a child." I will leave you one day, but till that day and on that day I hope will never be soon, I hope you still will know that I love you, no matter how old I get, you'll still be my Doctor."

With that he smiled.

"Love isn't the end you know. "She said.

With that she got up, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and left to wake up Rory.

After Amy had gone, the Doctor was alone, to his thoughts.

Oh Amy his impossible, wonderful Amy. In the end she was right

Love was the end, but not for him.

_Don't say those words  
Don't say those words_

_

* * *

A fiction for 11 and Amy. This Keane song is both depressing and touching. I had this story in a dream and wanted to share it. Please be kind this is one of my first. Comments are my life so please be kind and drop one by.  
_


End file.
